Crimson Portal Chain: The Bleach Arc
by Crimson Homura
Summary: NOTE: will not be updated until previous FF's have been written! A strange portal has opened near Karakura town, and Ichigo has just been informed. He arrives just moments before the people on the other side show themselves: but one of them remains hidden. Who is this new person, and what does he want? Don't let the title throw you: read the first chapter! It's not that bad!


_Final FanFic! Note that the crossover isn't just this game; it's every game from every FanFic up till now! Also note that I watched the anime, so I will be saying spiritual pressure, not reiatsu, and the like. Also, I will put his chapter up, but it will not be updated until my other FanFics are finished (the SAO/SK one, the XC one, and the league one), so read this one last if it has more than one chapter! Finally, this takes place at the end of the current anime (after fullbring, before blood war), so if you don't quite get all of this, don't worry. Just watch whatever's left of 221 hours of pure awesomeness._

_Long disclaimer: I do not own the following: Senran Kagura, Sword Art Online, Xenoblade Chronicles, League of Legends, Bleach, (Final Fantasy, Pokemon, Black Rock Shooter, you'll see why later on). Now that that's out of the way, no need to repeat it. _

_Also, if you need an explanation on the Crimson Portal Chain series, look at my profile._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A rift through the worlds.<strong>

**Head Captain Yamamoto**

The moon rose over the Seireitei, bringing with it the sound of tired and drunk soul reapers making their ways back to their barracks. An utterly hammered Rangiku was being hauled along by two other lieutenants, while Shunsui and Jushiro were only just starting to feel a bit tipsy. Head captain Yamamoto looked out over the masses below and sighed. The sigh was neither content nor irritated, but was simply that: a sigh. He turned away from the balcony, and found Byakuya Kuchiki standing there, waiting for the head captain to speak. The old man walked over to his desk and sat down.

"It has been 18 months since Aizen's defeat, and only a few weeks since the news of the confirmed death of Kugo Ginjo has reached us. While I am upset that soul reapers continue to harbour their fondness for drink, I must admit that some of them have earned that right. However, we face a new threat. A portal has opened in the world of the living, just outside Karakura town, and while nothing has come through it yet, we have detected several unidentified spiritual pressures on the other side.

I summoned you hear today, Captain Kuchiki, to tell you that your sister has been assigned to guard this portal, along with the usual group of combatants: 3'rd seat Madarame of squad eleven, and 5'th seat Ayasegawa of squad eleven, as well as Squad six lieutenant Renji Abari. Ichigo Kurosaki has not yet been notified, and we plan to keep him out of this as long as we can, but if we need him, we will not hesitate to call on him."

Byakuya contemplated this, his emotionless face unmoving.

"I understand. There is something I wish to ask you, head captain. I have heard rumours that more Quincy have emerged from hiding. Do we need concern ourselves with them?"

"Not yet. They will surely present a problem, but for now, all we can do is hope that they do not strike yet. We must focus on the problem at hand. I wish for you to tell the other captains of this matter. You may go now."

Byakuya nodded once, and turned to leave when a member of the stealth force arrived.

"Head captain, urgent news. Activity has been detected near the portal in Karakura town. Rukia Kuchiki has asked for backup, and permission to ask assistance from Ichigo Kurosaki."

The head captain's eyes opened slightly as he processed this information.

"I see. This is troubling news indeed. Captain Kuchiki, I have new orders for you. I am calling a meeting of all captains and lieutenants who are not on patrol in the world of the living at this time. Please notify them and have them assembled here within the hour!"

Byakuya nodded again and vanished. Yamamoto turned to the member of the stealth force.

"I wish for you to contact Rukia Kuchiki. Tell her that she has permission to involve Ichigo Kurosaki in this matter. Also tell her that several captains and lieutenants are on their way to her and will be there in a few hours."

"Yes Sir!" he replied, and disappeared.

The head captain opened a drawer in his desk and removed several objects and photos, which he placed on the table in front of him. Nobody knew it, but he had sent Soi-Feng and Yoroichi Shihoin through the portal, and they had returned with these items. He picked them up and inspected them for what must have been the 9001'st time. Orihime had offered to heal his arm for him, and he had accepted, but he still kept it hidden inside his captain's coat, to take someone by surprise should they attack him from that side.

The first object was a scroll containing a family tree of 5 girls' names, while the second was a book of what appeared to be a list of people at a school, but which also only contained 5 names. The 3'rd item was what the humans called a memory stick. Though it was useless here, it was important that it was kept safe. The 4'th item was some sort of helmet with several wires attached to it. The women had managed to bring back two of them, and one of them had been broken while they were testing its strength.

The final two items were also quite strange. A small vial of misty energy, and a piece of black metal with a network of red lines on it. He had been told that this was the hardest piece to get. He examined them for a few moments more, then returned then to the drawer. Once again, the old man sighed, but this sigh had meaning. This sigh was that of a man who does not wish to fight again in his lifetime, even though it is unavoidable.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>

Ichigo was woken by Kon jumping on his head. He picked the stuffed animal out of the air mid-jump and sat up. Kon wiggled out of his grip and landed on the bed in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked irritated, and was just about to give Kon a piece of his mind when the mod soul shoved his combat pass next to his ear. Ichigo immediately stopped preparing his argument and listened to the voices coming through his pass. He still heard them occasionally, and ever since he had regained his powers for the second time, he had been hearing it more clearly. However, it seemed that he only heard what Captain Ukitake wanted him to hear.

"I see. I'll tell him at once" Rukia's voice. "How long until…" The audio cut out for a moment."...come through? A few hours. Alright. Bye."

Ichigo looked at Kon, who was standing there with his arms folded, blushing and looking smug. He supposed that the mod soul had his uses after all, even if he was quite arrogant sometimes. He replaced his combat pass on his bedside table, and was just about to go back to sleep when he heard a knock on the window. He looked and saw Rukia, perched on his windowsill, asking to be let in. He got up (Kon jumped onto the table) and opened the window, allowing her to come in. Kon flew at her in his usual gesture of perverted welcome, but instead of the usual kick, Rukia merely moved aside and allowed Kon to propel himself out of the window and onto the road below.

"Ichigo, something serious has come up. A portal has opened in the same place where you first encountered Ulquiorra and Yammy."

Ichigo sat right up, instantly alert. "Is it a Garganta?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm not supposed to know this, but Yoroichi and Soi-Feng went through the portal and came back from the other side with a few items that they gave to the head captain. He detected activity on the other side around half an hour ago, and is sending almost all the captains and lieutenants, and as me, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika are already here, we were asked to notify you and ask you to come with us. If they are hostile, you are one of the best people in all five worlds that can handle this."

"All five?"

"Yes. The Soul Society and the world of the living, as well as Hueco Mundo, the Dangai and the Soul King's Palace."

Ichigo contemplated these facts before he made his choice. He grabbed his combat pass and pressed it to his chest, splitting his body from his soul. He left it like that: his sisters would know what was going on, and his dad was most likely already aware of the situation and had left for the clearing.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the portal. It was unlike anything Ichigo had ever seen: a huge Crimson orb, floating in the middle of the clearing. He sensed several unknown spiritual pressures somewhere inside the orb, and was about to head in when Kisuke and his dad arrived. Isshin looked at his son.<p>

"You got here quick. How did you know?"

"Rukia woke me up and told me the whole situation, so I came here with her."

Isshin nodded, then turned to Kisuke. "We'll have to wait for the others to arrive before we can go in. In the meantime, we'll just have to stand watch."

The men sat down on the grass and waited. Ichigo and Rukia sat down next to them. While they waited, Ichigo calmed his mind and entered his inner world.

* * *

><p>"Zangetsu, I need to speak to you."<p>

"_There is no need, Ichigo. I already know what you will ask. I know the same amount as you about this portal. However, I can confirm that no-one on the other side possesses a Zanpakuto, A Fullbring, A Quincy Bow, the power of Hollowfication or a hybrid of any of these. They are unknown to us, and we are unknown to them. However, we shall have to wait until they come through that portal to see who-or what-they are."_

Ichigo contemplated this, but was quickly side-tracked when he heard a whoosh of air to his right. He dodged the attack and reappeared next to Zangetsu.

"_Hey there. Long time no see, King. It's been too long since we last fought. How about a quick bout of sparring? If anything, it'll prepare you for the upcoming battle, if there is one. And who knows? Maybe they'll be too strong for you. Maybe I'll have to take the crown for myself, just like I did when you died back in Hueco Mundo."_

Ichigo looked at his inner hollow with irritation, but not hatred. "I still don't completely trust you just yet, and I don't want to have to fight you again unless I have to, so if possible, I prefer not to spar with you at the moment. However, since it will definitely help pass the time, I wouldn't mind unless you try to kill me again."

The hollow grinned his usual sadistic grin. "_Come on Ichi. Ever since you got your powers back after Rukia Backstabbed ya, we've been on equal terms. Eventhe old man over there agrees. so, stop wimping out and fight me!" _And with his grin ever widening-Ichigo was unsuprised that he thought of Gin-he spun his Shikai around by the bandage handle, then swung.

* * *

><p>It was a long spar-if one could call it that. Numerous shouts of "Getsuga Tensho!", a few "Cero", and even a simultaneous screech of "Bankai!", the skyscrapers all around them were utterly destroyed. Ichigo knew that they rebuilt themselves every time he left his inner world, but it still wasn't a pleasant sight to see it in this state even if he had caused it. The fight finished when Ichigo felt a faint pressure approaching his location. Almost instantly, he and his hollow disengaged and returned to their Shikai forms, the latter fading into the wall-ground?- while the former exited his meditative state.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed, and everyone else was still next to him. Ikkaku and Yumichika had joined them, and they also sat there, talking to their swords. It was only a few minutes before Ichigo felt the captains arriving. The others must have felt it too, and exited their meditative states. They moved over to a bunch of trees on the side, and waited there.<p>

The first person to arrive was Byakuya. He looked towards them and nodded, then went to stand on the other side of the portal from them. Next were the head captain and the dual wielders, closely followed by the Visored. Ichigo wondered what they were doing here, and he was even more surprised when Chad, Orihime and Uryu showed up. The rest of the captains and lieutenants arrived quickly, and took up positions surrounding the orb in such a way that the only way out was through the sky. They waited there for what seemed like several hours, even though it was probably just minutes. Finally, the head captain arrived. Noticing that everyone was ready, he addressed them.

"You all know why we are here. I need not say much, save for this. Do not attack them unless they attack first. Keep your hands on your weapons, but do not draw them unless provoked."

The old man's eyes suddenly opened.

"They are coming! Be wary, for we do not know what sort of people they are."

He took his position in between Ichigo and Kenpachi, and they waited for a few minutes. It didn't take long before they all felt it: something was coming.

It was very subtle at first, just a slight pulsing of the orb. But as time went on, this effect got stronger and stronger until the whole sphere seemed like it was a vast ocean, being churned about by high winds. Then came the sound of electricity fluctuating, getting louder with each passing second. Soon, they could see it: a pulsing ball of light in the middle of the bright red, growing bigger until it was almost the size of the sphere. The moment the edges of the energy touched the angry sides of the floating ball, there was a blinding flash of white. Ichigo felt the trees around him being levelled, then felt himself being drawn backwards, away from the source. It wasn't strong, so he let it pull him back several metres: as long as he still had a clear view of the portal, it was fine.

* * *

><p>It ended quickly. The light faded, and Ichigo opened his eyes to the sight of what must have been around 20 people clustered in the middle of the clearing. There were 10 girls dressed in similar uniforms, with features that would have put the present-yet-hungover Rangiku to shame. There was a boy and a girl who obviously knew each other, and a blond haired teenager with a huge sword on his back standing confused next to a girl with a small pair of headwings and a staff. Finally, a group of strange people was gathered slightly away from the rest. They included a man with a ponytail and a very long sword, a woman with silver hair who was levitating, and a warrior with red skin and a weapon that seemed to be alive. These people seemed to be the most dangerous: and there were also the closest people to Byakuya.<p>

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward. He looked over the group of figures and spoke to them.

"Greetings. I don't know who you are, but you are welcome here on the grounds that you don't attack us and that you tell us who you are. I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Who are you?"

There was no answer. Even though all the eyes in the group were focused on him, none of them appeared to have heard him. Byakuya asked them again.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Please answer me: I am not known to be patient.

The boy-he looked about 16, with spiky black hair-walked forwards. The girl tried to hold him back, but she let him go without much resistance. He made his way through the group of girls, who parted to let him through. He stopped a few metres from Byakuya, who regarded him with a blank face.

"I am Kirito. The girl is Asuna. We live in Arncrad, a floating city made up of 100 floors. We met the girls"-he motioned to the group of ten-"there, and we were then transported to their world". He pointed to the Blond haired teenager and the girl with headwings. "Shortly after that, we were taken to a place called the league of legends, where we met those three over there. Nobody here is in their own world anymore: it seems that the girls and we came from different time periods-or parallel versions- of Japan."

Most of the Soul reapers nearby shifted uneasily. Kirito's eyes flicked around the group.

"I guess that this is another version of Japan as well. Trust me, I mean you no harm, and nor does Asuna or the girls. Shulk and Melia are just trying to get home. Yasuo, Syndra and Aatrox will probably be the most likely among us to attack you, but that's just based off my opinion."

"Of course we're the most likely to attack you" the Woman called Syndra snapped. "We were wrenched from our homeland without any warning, and I think it is fair that he should be angry."

The samurai looked up from inspecting his sword. "So you say, Syndra, but I don't mind too much. Nobody is chasing us here. I am free to start a new life, and Aatrox doesn't have to bear the burden of his family. I don't see what you are complaining about: your power is unrestricted here!"

Syndra started to argue, then realised what Yasuo had said. She did nothing for a moment, then swept her hand over the ground. It began to crack, and Byakuya took a step back, while the others gasped. The earth below Syndra tore itself away from the ground and rose upwards, with Syndra atop it, smiling with a smile that said that she lived only for power. Byakuya sighed: it wouldn't do to have someone like this around.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

A swarm of blades surged upwards and devoured the rock within a fraction of a second. Syndra looked startled, and slowly descended to the ground, shielding herself from the barrage of petals with her power. Seeing that she was not going to use her power again, Byakuya recalled the blades and returned his Zanpakuto to its sheath.

"I think we'd better explain the whole story" said one of the girls: she had 6 katanas on her back, as well as a nodachi. "We've been doing this the longest, so I suppose it's only fair to assume that we know the most."

"I suppose you're, Homura" said a girl with green hair, who was wearing a tattered black uniform that just barely covered her impressive bust. "We can't let Mr. Dual wielder here do all the explaining."

Shunsui and Jushiro exchanged a look, and the head captain opened one of his eyes and look at Kirito. He did indeed have two swords on his back: a black one with seemed to be made of solid metal, and a blue one that looked like some sort of Ice crystal. Neither appeared to be a Zanpakuto though, unless his spirit energy was so high that he remained in Shikai all the time. But given what had been reported, that seemed highly unlikely.

"Very well. You may explain the situation to me."

While the girls told their tale, Byakuya noticed that Syndra still seemed a bit angry, but a few quiet words from Yasuo had calmed her down a lot. She now moved forwards and confronted Byakuya, who looked at her warily and kept his hand on his sword, ready to draw it if needs be. She stopped a few metres from him, her eyes piercing through his own unwavering gaze.

"As long as you do not attempt to restrain my power, we can get along."

"I see. So it will be. However, while we will not limit your power, we must ask you to restrain yourself from destroying anything in the Seireitei: it is a sacred site and we do not wish for it to be torn down by anyone."

Syndra considered this proposal, then asked, "What if I refuse?"

"Then you must either return to your home world or be eliminated. Any enemy of the soul society will be hunted down."

"Very well, I shall try not to damage you precious _Seireitei. _However, if I wish to practise my power, is there a place where I can do it?"

"Yes, there is. But you must train with us for a few days before you have the ability to access it. Before then, please do not use your power beyond a safe limit."

Syndra returned to the other two and began to talk with Aatrox. Kirito had returned to Asuna, and was now talking to Shulk and Melia. The captain around the circle slowly relaxed, and it was several minutes before Homura and her friend finished explaining everything. The head captain was silent for a moment, then turned to Kisuke Urahara, who was closest to him apart from Ichigo and Kenpachi.

"Open your special senkaimon to the soul society. None of these people in currently in a spiritual body, so it will be necessary. We will escort these people there, where they may join us if they wish. It appears that they will not be able to return to their original worlds unless another portal opens. Until that time comes, they will remain with us as our guests. If they wish to join the ranks of the soul reapers, they may do so."

Kisuke nodded. "They can stay at my place while I prepare it, which will take a few days. The rest of you may wish to return to the soul society. Isshin, please inform your daughters of the situation. Uryu, please tell Ryuken about the Quincy problem. I have no doubt that he already knows, but even so, we must be cautious about gathering information."

Isshin nodded, then turned and walked away, Uryu following him. Byakuya drew his sword and thrust it into the air, where it phased out.

"Unlock."

A senkaimon opened, and the captains and lieutenants entered, while Kisuke, Rukia, Ichigo and the others stayed behind. Kisuke motioned for them all to accompany him to his store, and they all followed. Ichigo and Rukia trailed a little bit behind the group, discussing what could have happened to bring them here.

* * *

><p>Nobody noticed the solitary figure standing high up in the air, far above the clearing. Nobody knew he had come through with them: nobody knew that he had <em>returned <em>with them. He smiled slightly, and unlike Syndra's earlier smile, this one reached his eyes. After several hundred years away from here, he was finally back. The only familiar face was the head captain. He followed the group from a few hundred metres above them, watching where they went. He noted the position of Urahara's shop, then returned to the clearing.

He descended to the ground, and used a high-level bakudo to hide his spiritual pressure, as well as his presence from sight. He removed his double sheath from his back[1]-it contained two swords, one with a Black and Blue threaded handle, and the other with a green and yellow pattern. He lay on his side and closed his eyes, thinking how wonderful it was to be home.

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: this is the teaser chapter. The FanFic will NOT be continued until I have finished all the others in the series (SK, SAO, XC, LoL), so this is just a taste of what is to come. If you wish to ask me any questions about this or my other stories, I will be happy to answer, but I won't give away any huge spoilers: I will only clarify and explain.<em>

[1] The double sheath is not x-shaped-it is two sheaths that have been made into one, so it looks like this II rather than this X or this V. Parallel, so to speak.

* * *

><p><em>Changelog: 2111/14: changed portal colour, changed OC sheath shape, added inner hollow fight scene, added disclaimer, added Crimson Portal Chain reference, added changelog. 6/12/14: Changed thread colour from red&green/silver to Black/Blue and Green/Yellow (I changed the swords themselves, despite the fact that they wont actually be appearing for several chapters)_


End file.
